


Немного о фанатизме

by Morack



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Разгар Батлерианского Джихада, битва за Ричез





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вольная трактовка обоих канонов. Есть намёки на связь Сарифа и Дженсена, оставшуюся за кадром.

**_Да не сделаем машину подобием ума человеческого._  
О.К.Б.**

 

Координатор плотно прикрыл глаза, словно пытался отгородиться от несущей боль реальности.

– Они завоюют Ричез, – повторил киборг. – Это, к сожалению, лишь вопрос времени.

– Фанатики, – процедил координатор сквозь зубы. – Жалкие фанатики, не видящие дальше собственного носа. – Он обернулся, внимательно посмотрел на того, кто охранял его днём и ночью, заботился о давно забытой координатором рутине и был единственным близким другом. – Почему не хотят признать очевидное: тот, кто не изменяется, остаётся в прошлом?

– Потому что они хотят оставаться в прошлом, Дэвид, – достав сигарету, киборг извлёк из древней зажигалки огонь и глубоко затянулся. – Так отформатированы их мозги. Традиционные общечеловеческие ценности, духовность, приверженность корням и другая аналогичная хрень. Они мыслят так же, как их далёкий предок дядя Джо в каком-нибудь Смолвилле, штат Кентукки. Самообучающийся агрегат занимает в их картине мира то же место, что и говорящая корова. И они не считают мыслящие машины чудом Господним. Скорее уж порождением Сатаны, который якобы спит и видит, как бы уничтожить род человеческий.

Главный координатор Ричеза, когда-то давно носивший имя Дэвид Сариф, криво улыбнулся:

– Аминь.

С тех пор, как Адам Дженсен в первый – но далеко не в последний – раз поставил на место фанатиков, ратующих за сохранение человечества в полной чистоте, минула не одна сотня лет. За это время люди мало изменились. Всегда находились те, кто не желал идти в ногу с прогрессом, и Дэвид их прекрасно понимал – как бы странно это не звучало.

Человек прежде всего животное. Его мышцы, нервы и органы мало изменились с того времени, как род homo отделился в отдельную ветвь на дереве эволюции. Все перемены, благодаря которым люди взяли верх над природой и оказались в космосе, заключались в их головах. Причём не столько в самом мозге, сколько в образе мышления.

Есть два типа мышления, критическое и мифологическое. Последним типом человечество обладало изначально, подобным образом до сих пор думает большинство людей. В их картине мира всё основано на вере, там нет ничего объективного, зато хватает абсолютов: богов, ценностей и воли высших существ, которые всегда знают, что лучше для остальных. Критическое мышление появилось гораздо позже, около тысячи лет назад – но именно благодаря ему стал возможен технический и культурный прогресс, как для всего человечества, так и для каждого человека в отдельности. И так уж получилось, что два типа мышления уживались так же плохо, как смешивались вода и масло. Однако в мире, где поощряется технический прогресс, открытое противостояние ему выглядит странным – глупо пользоваться самой продвинутой системой связи и призывать вернуться назад, к природе.

Давным-давно, в славном городе Детройте, Дэвид Сариф с горечью читал доклад Фрэнка и Адама. Хороший, подробный, обстоятельный доклад, где были все необходимые доказательства сотрудничества Хью Дэрроу с «Фронтом человечества», с Таггартом и с Иллюминатами, желающими прибрать к рукам технологию имплантов. Он доверял своим безопасникам, и знал: каждый факт и логический вывод неоднократно проверен. Было очень неприятно сознавать, что старый друг и единомышленник несколько лет боролся с Сарифом, что Хью позволял себя использовать как инсайдера, как пятую колонну.

Неизвестно, что тогда было больнее – осознание измены Хью или понимание его чуждости. Увы, даже нобелевский лауреат может перестать мыслить критически, перейти в лагерь слепо верящих в абсолюты. Потому что с абсолютами проще жить. Любой может устать от прогресса, от ответственности за последствия своих поступков.

Любой.

Фрэнк, которому надоели участившиеся «минуты слабости», выбрал свой путь, и превратился в Омниуса, хозяина Великой Сети. Но испытывать почти сексуальный экстаз от анализа разрозненных информационных потоков дано не каждому. Адам и Дэвид предпочитали находить утешение друг в друге.

Любой может устать от прогресса, но есть те, кто ненавидит его всем сердцем. Они готовы сделать всё, чтобы уничтожить саму память о технологиях сложнее колеса. И им наплевать, что отсутствие технологий может уничтожить человечество.

Для людей с мифологическим мышлением логики не существует.

– Если они завоюют Ричез, то значит, так тому и быть, – наконец произнёс Сариф. – Мы проиграем эту битву для того, чтобы выиграть войну.

Адам вопросительно приподнял брови, прося объяснений.

– Они фанатики, так ведь? – начал Дэвид.

– Да.

– И им будет достаточно символа победы вместо победы настоящей?

– Толпе – да, но у толпы всегда есть те, кто её направляет. Их не остановишь брошенной костью, даже такой огромной, как Ричез.

Дэвид хохотнул:

– Сынок, ты когда-нибудь пытался возбудить толпу, только что получившую полное удовлетворение?

– Толпу – нет, – усмехнулся Адам, наконец сняв маску неподвластного эмоциям киборга-охранника. – Одного человека – да.

– Сейчас речь не обо мне, – отмахнулся Дэвид. – Так вот, толпу фанатиков можно остановить лишь одним способом: дать ей то, чего она хочет. Они хотят захватить Ричез? Хорошо. Хотят пройтись разрушительным ураганом по поверхности планеты? Прекрасно. Мы дадим им всё это.

– Мы?

– Ты, я и Омниус.

– Так вы без меня уже всё придумали?

– Ты был занят, сынок: пытался разгромить фанатиков на поле боя.

Дженсен помрачнел. Он провалил эту миссию, не справился с задачей. И не понимал, почему. Адам от рождения обладал критическим мышлением, ловушка веры в абсолюты была ему неведома.

– Пойдём, я тебе всё расскажу, – Дэвид обнял за плечи своего единственного друга и потянул в кабинет. Там, в уютном сумраке, который ничуть не мешал обоим, Сариф описал Адаму придуманный Омниусом стратегический план. Некоторое время киборг сидел, обдумывая информацию, осторожно кивая собственным мыслям.

– А ведь действительно может получиться, – наконец сказал он.

* * *

– И было утро, и была битва. Битва, в которой победили Благородство, Чистота и Правда… – подушка, метко прилетевшая на голос, заставила чтеца согнуться пополам и закашляться. – Адам, прекрати! Я цитирую послание Лиги Благородных ко всем мирам, ко всему, понимаешь, прогрессивному человечеству, а ты…

– Ну и что я делаю? – спросил мрачный Дженсен. Что бы там ни говорили великий стратег Дэвид Сариф и великий интеллект Омниус, бывший когда-то Фрэнком Притчардом, битва за Ричез проиграна. На поверхности планеты горели жилища, порты, дороги, заводы, склады, исследовательские центры. Десятилетия работы – обезьяне под хвост. Улицы полны «трупов», пустых кибернетических оболочек, или, как их называли фанатики, кимеков. Разумеется, личности всех, кто размещался в таких телах, сейчас на попечении Омниуса-Фрэнка, который не упустил случая переселить часть себя в киборга. – Лишаю свободу её рупора?

Подушка полетела обратно, попав Адаму в голову. Тот тяжело вздохнул, и, поняв, что грустить о проигранной битве ему сейчас не позволят, с головой погрузился в новое сражение, самым опасным оружием в которой являлись подушки, а самым коварным – острый язык Фрэнка.

А Дэвид Сариф лишь улыбался, наблюдая, как резвятся его «мальчики».

«Они не могут остановить нас. Они не могут остановить будущее»


End file.
